Those We Call Heros
by jojowriter85
Summary: Bella lets her "condition" keep her from being physical with her new Bf Edward. She must learn to trust him and herself. A/N: All human, College, Main TW Characters. Lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Fanfiction so please be nice but informative. I will tey to post two chapters at a time. I would appericate all your oppions. Love you all, Jojo**

Chapter one

I hate being the new guy!

Edward

_I hate this place. _I had been here a month and I still couldn't find my way around. _I hate being lost. _Even with my nose in the map they gave me of the campus first day here, I still had no idea where I was. And if I didn't figure it out soon I was going to be late for English lit. _Wow, what a shame. _

My roommate, Emmett, told me it was going to be easy to find my way around… once I got the hang of it. _Yeah, right!_ _Day thirty-one on the unexplored planet, and I'm still going in circles. _I could tell that there was a crowed of people near by, but my attention was still on the map in my hand as I walked…. somewhere.

Then I felt my foot step on something and I heard a loud high pitched yelp, which startled me, causing me to turn swiftly. I lost my balance and started to fall. My first instinct was to put my hands out to keep my face from smashing onto the concert. But that's not what happened next.

I felt my body hit something soft, and then I heard another yell.

"Hey jerk, what the hell are you doing," a female voice screamed in my ear.

Two small hands touched my chest and shoved me, making me roll off her and finally hit the concert. I looked up to see a figure standing over me. But the sun was in my eyes. Then the figure knelt down and started to touch a smaller black…. something. I put my hand above my eyes to block the sun and then everything came into focus.

There was a girl around my age knelling over a very large black Labrador. She had one of the front legs of the dog in her hands, and she was carefully rubbing down its leg to its paw, flexing its joints. I realized she was checking it to make sure there was no damage. That's when I realized the first yelp was the dog. _I must have stepped on it. _

As she started to rub down the dogs other leg she spoke again.

"Watch where you're going jerk, you could have hurt him."

"I….. I'm sorry. I was trying to find my way to class." I stuttered. _Stupid idiot why can't you speak? _

"That's no excuse. You have no idea how important this dog is to me. If anything…." She didn't finish her thought. But she finally looked at me straight on.

If I hadn't already been on the floor, I'm sure I would have been now. Her eyes were the most beautiful caramel color I had ever seen. Her hair was dark brown and pulled back into a long braid falling past the middle of her back. The sun showed natural red highlights in her hair. She was wearing a light blue tank top, which in this position was giving me a peek of her perfect sized round breasts. Her skirt was flowing in the wind and had, what I guess would be a summer pattern.

Even thought she was looking at me like she wanted to rip my head off, she was stunning. I felt the air leave my lungs, and the world collapse. _Where was I? What was I doing? _I couldn't remember anything at that moment.

"What are you staring at?" I saw her lips move but didn't register that she was the one speaking. That's probably because I was realizing the beautiful color of her perfect lips.

I blinked and came back from… where ever I was, and started to get up. Making sure I didn't touch her or her dog, that was staring me down just as much as she was. Which is also when I saw the red and white "DO NOT PET" sign strapped to the dog's chest. _Was this dog really that evil that people had to be warned?_

"Look I really am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sorry." _Why do I sound like a pleading puppy? What's wrong with me? She is just a pissed off girl? Snap out of it, Eddie!_

She stood up all the way. Her head only reached my chin, but that was normal of most girls, being that I'm six foot two. She had one hand on her waist and the other rubbing the top of her dog's head. _God is she cute! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT!!! Focus stupid. _

"Just watch where you're going next time ok." She let out a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second and then looked me in the eye again. _I think I'm going to fall again. _But luckily I didn't.

"Yes, ok. I'm sorry again," I said, not able to keep my eyes off her stare. Finally I looked away to my feet and saw my map on the floor. I bent down and picked it up. It still made no since to me. So I decided to do something really stupid and possibly dangerous to my health. ASK HER FOR DIRECTIONS!

"Um… You wouldn't happen to know where building 121 is. I'm kind of late for class, and still have no idea where I'm going." She looked at me and I swear she was trying not to crack a smile. _Was that a good or a bad sign? _She took another deep breath a pointed to her right.

"Building 121 is the second one down on the right." _Great back in the same dam direction I just came from. _

"Thank you, um.. goodbye." I said before slowly walking off. I heard her huff and then say something very low which sounded like, "..could this day get any worse.."

**So what did you think. Don't forget to read the next chapter! Jojo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heres cahpter two. Hope you like it. Reviews wanted and loved. Jojo**

Chapter 2

Why can't every day be a good day!

Bella

My dreams last night weren't that bad. Just Felix and I playing catch on the grass. So at least I didn't wake up sore. But that didn't last long. Before I reached the bathroom, Felix informed me that one was coming, so I quickly pressed my back to the nearest wall and slid down to the floor. Before my butt hit the hard wood I felt it starting. Everything went fuzzy, and all train of thought left my mind. When I finally came too I looked at my clock, I had been out for four minutes. _Not to bad for most of my seizures! _A good week for me was three seizures. Today is Monday, so already I knew my week wasn't going to be good.

Felix was on my lap, as usual is this situation, starring up at me and waiting for me to let him know I was ok. I petted his head and his tail started to wag, and he gave me that "I love you" look which always melted my heart. He quickly became my best friend after I first got him. When I was told that I would have to have a seizures alert dog, I protested. People already walked on eggshells around me as it was, but then to have a dog with me at all times of my life was like a big red warning flag to everyone. But eventually I realized how much freedom he gave me. I wasn't afraid to go out by my self, or with friends. I also quickly realized how much protection he gave me. He is a hug dog even for a full blood Labrador. Every one gave me a wide berth, and even drunk jerks stayed away from me. So did the nicer guys, but that was ok, I wasn't really interested in any of them.

After a few more minutes I stood up and went to take a shower. I didn't even bother to dry my hair. I just put it into my signature three-foot French braid. I love my hair. I've been growing it since ninth grade. I only get the split ends trimmed every few months. It does drive me nuts some days, especially when I have to break down and finally blow dry it, taking me an hour in the process. Thankfully my room mates love to take turns some times in doing that task for me. I couldn't ask for better room mates, even though they are hipper balls of fashion intuition. _But I like fashion, most days._

My first class of the day went by rather well. I didn't realize how much I would love college. So far English Lit was my favorite. My school and professors thankfully conformed to a dog being in their class. Felix was well behaved, and very well trained. In class his position was to sit under me, somewhat, with me legs resting on his big body. Usually he just falls asleep until its time to go.

Today, as usual, we went to our favorite bench to eat lunch and catch up on some reading. After our turkey sandwiches, I placed my hands on either side of me on the bench and leaned my head back to soak in the sun with my eyes closed. I love the sun, and so does Felix. He was sitting next to me leaning against my right leg, watching the students walking by on the sidewalk. He never ran off from me, so I was able to let his leash rest on my leg and relax.

I heard some soft foots steps coming towards me, almost a little to close. I hope they weren't going to do something stupid like pet Felix. Even though he would never hurt anyone, I still had a "Do Not Pet" sign on him. It was better that he stayed focused on me, and not a bunch of people petting him. But I always discover those who couldn't read, and had to nicely ask them to stop. But I didn't take my face away from the sun I was enjoying.

That's when I heard an awful painful yelp come from Felix. My eyes snapped open with a fury just in time to see a large body falling towards me. I realized it was a guy right as he fell into my lap. His hands were up and his eyes were closed. Luckily his hands missed my breast and I was able to brace myself enough not to go falling backwards off the backless bench. I placed my hands on his _hard_ chest and shoved him. _Wow! _My brain for some reason said at that moment, but I pushed it away because my anger at this guy overrode my hormones.

"Hey jerk, what the hell are you doing," I screamed at him as he fell to the ground.

I got to me feet so fast. I was so angry and worried about Felix. _Was he hurt? _I took a quick glance at the idiot, and then knelt down next to Felix. He looked ok, but I had to check him over before my heart could stop pounding. I grabbed his leg closet to me and start to check his joints. He didn't seem to react to my pressure so far. As I grabbed his second leg I wanted to inform the jerk of his stupidity.

"Watch where you're going jerk, you could have hurt him." I yelled.

"I….. I'm sorry. I was trying to find my way to class." He stuttered behind me. _Good he's afraid of me! That's what he gets!_

"That's no excuse. You have no idea how important this dog is to me. If anything…." I stopped myself from saying more. I didn't want to give him to much information. But I was still upset. So I finally decided to look at him and give him my evil eye. THAT'S WHEN I REALIZED MY BIGGEST MISTAKE! If only I kept my eyes off him I could have stayed mad at him, but that's not what happened.

He was still lying on the concert beside me. Even with the shock on his face, he was gorgeous. _If Zeus had a son, this would be him! Stop it stupid your suppose to be mad at him! Focus Bella!!!!_

His eyes were a deep green. And his hair…was brown? No, it was the most beautiful shade of bronze, and the sun gave it almost gold highlights. Even lying down I could tell he was tall. And my god… those lips, slightly parted, and kissable to a fault. Then I realized I was starting, and so was he. _Snap out of it!_

"What are you staring at?" my brain finally let me say.

He blinked and cautiously started to get to his feet. I could tell he was trying very hard not to touch me, or Felix. His eyes took a quick glance at Felix's sign, and swallowed. _Good he's afraid! Be very afraid! To bad he's cute, it would have been really nice…No stop it, be mad!_

"Look I really am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm so sorry." It almost sounded like he was pleading with me. His eyes were still fix on me as I stood up. _Yep, very tall! _He was a head taller than me. _And stunning!!!_ I felt my angry melt away a little.

"Just watch where you're going next time ok." I had to take a deep breath to focus my brain. At that moment I was praying I wouldn't have a seizure in front of him. _Just my luck! _I didn't realize I was petting Felix's head until that moment. He always kept me focused.

"Yes, ok. I'm sorry again," He looked away from me and then down. To my surprise he bent down to pick something up off the floor, and I watched his backside. SECOND BIGGEST MISTAKE TODAY!!! _My god does his ass look good in those jeans!!!_

"Um… You wouldn't happen to know where building 121 is. I'm kind of late for class, and still have no idea where I'm going." When his eyes met mine again, I was trying so hard not to smile. _SEXY!!!! FOCUS!!!! What did he just say? Oh, right, 121. Didn't I just come from there?_

I lifted my arm and pointed back where my English class building was.

"Building 121 is the second one down on the right." I said softly.

"Thank you, um.. goodbye." He said before slowly turning and walking away. I took a deep sigh and looked down at Felix who was watching him walk away.

"Well Felix, could this day get any worse." I said softly to him. He looked up and me and gave me that "I love you" look again. I sat back down on the bench and took his head into my lap and rubbed his ears.

"Well we better get to class, big boy" _How did I let a god of a man walk away from me like that? Yeah, I am an idiot! What a great week this is going to be!_

**I will post the next two chapters on monday. Reviews Reviews Reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!!!! I didn't get any reviews. Did anyone read it? Please read and review. Well hope you like these next two chapters.**

Chapter 3

How did I get here!

Edward

_I hate college! _As my eyes started to droop for the third time, I came to that realization, _again_. Professor Clearwater was deep into his lecture of… poems. _I think?_ I had to fight to pay attention, if I didn't keep a 3.0 or higher, Daddy dearest would take my car away. _I love my car! _I fell in love the first time I saw that silver beauty. _Volvo and fast! What more can I ask for?_

But god did I hate English lit. And why did I have to make a fool of myself in front of the hot girl and her crazy dog. _When will this day end! Can it get any worse? _

" Mr. Mason, can you tell me the importance of punctuation in poems," Prof. Clearwater asked. _Yes! This day could get worse!_ I stumbled around with my papers trying to find out if I wrote anything down that he said while I was dozing. _NO SUCH LUCK!_

"Mr. Mason, please find a way to stay awake in my class." _Crap!_

"Yes, Sir. Sorry Sir." I kept my eyes on my papers. I wanted to crawl on my hands and knees out the door. I could not wait to get out of this hell whole. _Four more years! Four more years of hell!_ I would have to find someone who took this class too, and beg them to help me figure out what was going on in this class. _Didn't Emmett take this class? Right, like he would be any help! _If there was anyone whom paid attention less then I did… it was him. But I had to love the big goof. And my god is he big.

The first time I met Emmett Cullen, I thought we were going to have a BIG problem. Here was this huge football player, one year older than me, standing in an unfamiliar room, that we were suppose to share. I swear this small little voice inside my head that I had never heard before, was screaming like a little girl. _God don't hurt me! I'm too young to die! _But that voice quickly went away when he looked up at me and cracked the best smile I've ever seen on a man. _Wow, dimples, I wasn't expecting that! _

"Hi, I'm Emmett Cullen. But you can call me Em." He stuck his hand out to me and I took it. _Ow, dude I need that hand to work!_

"Edward Mason, you can call me Eddie." He laughed at that, vibrating the walls. I liked him from that moment on. And man was his girlfriend something to look at. But I think I was more scared of her them him.

Finally class ended, with no further comments from Prof. Clearwater. I walked out of the building and started back toward my dorm. I glanced over to the bench I stumbled over, but the earlier occupant was not there. Which I did expect! _Why would she still be there? Why was I looking for her? What was I going to say?_

I kept on walking and tried to think of something else. The only thing I could think of was getting into my Volvo and taking a long, and fast drive. But I had to stay and make Dad Senior happy. Thankfully when I told him I didn't want to follow in his footsteps of being a lawyer, he was ok with it. He said as long as I got good grades and finished what I started, he would support my schooling. So I chose Computer IT. _Who knew IT required English lit!_

As I approached my room, I could hear Em's music poring out the door. I opened it and walked in. Emmett was at his desk, staring at his computer. Next to him was his good friend Jasper. I got to know him over the past few weeks. He was a pretty good guy, and pre-med, which made me wonder why someone that smart would be hanging out with Emmett. But Em had an attraction that people couldn't refuse.

"Hey dude how was lit." Jasper asked me. Emmett looked up and gave me his signature smile.

"Painful!" I replied as I threw my bag on my bed.

"Well we have a cure for the pain. Our girls are having a small get together at their house. Nothing big, just a good time." Emmett cooed. His girlfriend, Rosalie was Jasper's twin sister, who just so happened to be roomies with Jasper's girlfriend Alice. _Small damn world, right!_

"Why not! I need a good distraction."

"Your day didn't go so well I take it." Jasper asked.

"Pretty much, I made a fool of myself in front of this girl. And then my lit Prof caught me dozing and broadcasted it to the whole class."

"Ah, yes. Prof. Clearwater will do that." Jasper smiled at me. "I had him last year, that man has eyes in the back of his head."

"Great." I plopped down on my bed with a sign and threw my arm over my eyes.

"Who was the girl?" Em asked.

"I don't know what her name was. I didn't think to ask. I just wanted to get the hell away from her before she bit my head off."

"Was she hot?" _Hell Yes!!_

"Yeah sure."

"What did she look like, maybe we know her and we can fix the problem." Jasper said. I could hear the smirk on his lips.

"I don't know." _Sexy, beautiful, great set of …_"Brown hair, light brown eyes. Oh, and she had this scary big black dog." The room went beyond silent. I took my arm off my eyes and turned to look at them. They were staring at each other with a strange look on their faces.

"What do you know her?" _Please say yes!! Please say no!!_

"Um, no I don't think so." Jasper said. _Crap! Thank god!_

Emmett looked away quickly and fixated on his screen again.

"Party is at seven, see you guys then." Jasper got up and walked out the door with a huge smirk on his face.

"What's with him?" I asked. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders. I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile. Which for him is hard. _Jerk!_

A couple hours later I was in the passenger seat of Emmett's oversized jeep. _A big man needs an even bigger vehicle! _It didn't take us more then tem minutes to reach the girl's house. It was a small three-bedroom cottage style house with a huge fenced in back yard. I could see some people in the back and some through the open front door. _Small get together my asst!_ At least it will be fun and I can get out some stress.

We walked up to the door and were greeted by Jasper and his girlfriend. She was a short, spiky haired, bouncy ball of energy. _But I liked it!_ We greeted each other and walked in.

"So how is your first year going?" Alice squeaked at me, bouncing in place in Jasper's arm.

"Slow." I replied. She laughed.

At that moment Emmett's girlfriend came out of whatever cave she was in and jumped into is arms. I decided to make that my cue to find a drink. I reached the drink section, but surprisingly there was a line. So I decided to pass the time and scan the crowd. Maybe there will actually be someone here I know.

That's when I saw the last person I wanted to run into, AGAIN. _What did I do in my past life to deserve this? Does the world really hate me? _I noticed her looking around for something or someone. I prayed she didn't see me. Then I heard her voice call out over the music.

"Felix." She yelled. _Oh good she has a boyfriend! DAMN!_

Then I heard a bark and something touch my leg. _This cannot be happening! _I looked down and sure enough, there was the demon dog from hell. _Tell me again why I hate this dog? Huh…?_

**REview Review Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to make Rosalie very protective of Bella, you'll see why. I want there relationship to be close. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 4

If god made us in his image…?

Bella

I walked into the door of my off campus house I shared with my roommates. Alice was setting up for her "little get together" tonight. Rosalie was on the couch with her computer in her lap, and surrounded by books and notepads. They looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, how was your day." Alice bounced up and walked towards me.

"Pretty good, except for lunch." I leaned over and let Felix off his leash. He ran to Alice and she squealed and dropped to her knees and kissed and rubbed him all over. He enjoyed coming home as much as I did. I was so glad to find roomies who loved him and had a great fenced in back yard for him to run in.

"What happened?" Rosalie looked up from her laptop and asked me.

"Some idiot wasn't watching where he was going and stepped on Felix and then fell into my lap." I threw my bag on the ground and flopped down into the big chair I loved.

"What did you do to him?" Alice asked as she was rubbing Felix's belly. He took it upon himself to roll over and soak it all in.

"First I shoved him off me, then I checked Felix to make sure he wasn't hurt." I crossed my arms on my chest. "Then I yelled at him and told him to watch what he was doing from now on before he hurts someone."

"What did the punk look like, I want to kick his ass." Rosalie was not someone you wanted to piss off.

"Was he cute?" Alice asked before I could respond.

_He was a god! _I felt my face blush.

"So he was cute." Rosalie saw my reaction and smiled at me.

"Well I guess he was kind of cute." _And sexy! Those lips! Focus stupid! You will never have to see him again!_

"Maybe he will be at the party tonight." Alice hopped up and started to bounce again. Felix got annoyed that she stopped paying attention to him. He got up and walked over to me.

"I hope not." I leaned over the chair to Felix and un-strapped the sign from his chest. I started to rub him down as I thought of that. _What would I say to him? Will he be angry with me? Will he just ignore me?_

I got up and let Felix out the back door to run around. It always made me happy to see him act like a regular dog. I left him out there and went to my room to throw on a pair of jeans for the party. I stopped at my full-length mirror to inspect myself. _I guess I don't look too bad! I wonder what he would think? Stop it now! _I took a deep breath and walked out. Luckily Alice had plenty for me to do to get the house ready for the party.

Jasper was the first to arrive. He lugged in three huge coolers full of ice, soda, and I'm sure beer. He looked at Alice like she was an angel. And she would just dance around him and smile so much more than usual. People started to file in quickly after that. Some I knew, some I didn't. I wondered around until I found Rosalie sulking.

"When is Emmett getting here?" I asked her.

"Soon, he's bringing his roommate with him." She got up. "I'm going to go and freshen up before he gets here." She walked off towards her room. _Like there is anything else she could do to make her mare fantastically gorgeous! _

Felix was doing a great job following me around, even though I knew he was dying for attention from the new people in the house. I didn't even have to leash him. After a few more minutes I did glance down and he wasn't there. I didn't panic at first, I was sure he'd come trotting out of the crowed after me. But he didn't. So I started looking around. I caught a glance at the open front door and saw Emmett and Rosalie. I knew if Em saw him he would stop him from going out the front door. But still I was getting a little nervous.

"Felix." I called out over the music. Then I heard a bark. I turned and quickly started off in the direction of the sound. "Felix." I called again.

"He's over here." I heard a somewhat familiar voice call out from the drink section. _NO WAY!!_

I got to the drink section and found Felix sitting in front of someone and intently looking up at him. So I glanced at the person. _YES WAY!! _Green eyes, Bronze hair, and great lips. _This cannot be happening! _He looked at me and then back at Felix. He seemed to not know what to do about him.

"Well I guess he remembers me." The beautiful idiot said.

"I guess so." With out really wanting to I gave him a bad look. He saw it and then turned his head away.

"Hey Bella, I guess you found my roommate." Emmett came into my view. The gorgeous idiot had a shocked look on his face and glared at Em. Emmett smiled at him, and then slapped his back making him cough. Jasper came up and was laughing at him, then smiled at me. _What the heck is going on?_

"Edward I'd like you to meet my little cousin Belle. Bella this is my roomy Edward or you can call him Eddie." Edward looked like he wanted to rip my cousin's head off.

"Yes we've met." I said to Em. He just smiled his dimpled smile and leaned down to pet Felix.

"Oh really." Jazz's smirk was telling.

"I guess so." Edward glared at Jazz.

"Well at least I have a name to the face now. Come on Felix lets go greet some more people." As I started to turn it looked like Edward wanted to say something but stopped himself. As I got further away I heard him mutter. "You knew this was going to happen you ass."

**Review Review Review**


	5. Authors Note

OMG!! You guys rock. Sorry I didn't check my mail box before posting. THANK YOU so much for the positive feed back. To answer a few questions:

**Bella has epilepsy- Whish is a chronic disorder that can control a persons life. I have a friend whop suffers from it. She can't drive or go out by herself. She also has times were it will go away depending on her meds, and other times where she cant be left alone. She is also a mother of two boys.**

**Seizure Alert dogs- I saw a news program for these dogs some time ago. Researchers still are not able to find out how they do it, but dogs can sense a seizure in a human some times hours before one comes. They believe they dog may see behavior changes in its master or smell chemical changes coming from the brain. Not all dogs have this ability. If you want to learn more, Google it. I LOVE DOGS. So this is why I put Felix in here. And Labs are the best dogs ever.**

**Last but not least. I apologize for any for my spelling and grammar. I thought my spell check got it all. So you will see some mistakes. I have dyslexia so some thing come out wrong. **

**Please keep reviewing. It was so much fun reading what you thought. And any tips will be helpful because I have not finished it. There will be drama. So keep reading.**

**Jojo**


	6. Chapter 5

**Wow you guys are awesome! Thank you for the reviews. Keep them comming. i was bouncing in my chair like Alice while i was reading them. I am going to post one chapter at a time, because i have not finished the story and need to draw out time to get motivated. But you guys are pumping up my motivation. You are my muse.**

**This is a very important chapter for Edward and Emmett. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 5

When it rains, it pours!

Edward

"You knew this was going to happen, you ass." I turned to Emmett and Jasper, they were laughing so hard, and I punched them both in the shoulder. They laughed harder and punched me back. _OW!_

She looked so pissed at me. Those jerks could have warned me. _Pricks! _She stomped off with the dog in toe. I turned back and watched her hips fade away. _Wow, those jeans look really good on her!_

"Wait, what happened?" I turned to see Alice staring at my _ex-friends_.

"Eddie, RAN, into Bella earlier today." Jasper chuckled out.

"THAT WAS YOU!" Suddenly I realized Rosalie was also in the group. She looked pissed to say the least. _This is going to hurt!_

"You jerk. Do you know how important that dog is to her? You could have severely injured him." Emmett was holding her back, most likely from gouging my eyes out. "Don't ever touch Felix or her again, or I will take your manhood away." Even hearing those words come from her lips made a sharp pain engulf my privates.

"Look I have no intention of ever doing that. And incase she didn't tell you, it was an accident." I had my hands up in front of me and I was staring her down. "And what is so important about that dog?"

"When she was thirteen she was diagnosed with epilepsy." Emmett became very serious and almost sad. "A few years later she got Felix. He is trained to warn her when she is about to have a seizure, like an early warning system for her brain. If she is standing while having an episode she could fall and hurt herself. So his job is to make her sit down before it starts. He has to be with her at all times, because she never knows when one is coming."

"That's why, if you had injured him, she would be screwed and distraught." Rosalie spat at me. _Shit! Wow!_

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." I was shocked.

"She had a seizure this morning." Alice looked at me with the saddest face I've ever seen on that pixie. "It didn't last long, but it was still scary." She looked over to Em, who had his lips in a straight line.

"She's your cousin?" I asked him. He just nodded his head. "How often does she have them?"

"Sometimes several a week. Look, don't tell her we said this to you. She'd kill us. She wants to be as normal as possible. But that dog is her lifeline, and best friend, and I love them both." He looked past me to the direction she walked off in.

"I understand." Was all I could say. I suddenly understood why she reacted the way she did. _Wow!!_

"Hey are you guys busy this Saturday?" The pixie asked. "We need to repaint the outside of the house, and we could really use some manly help."

"Sure." I said over my shoulder.

I was moving toward the back of the house. I just had this sudden need to apologize to her again. I scanned the crowed, but couldn't find her. Then I noticed the back door was open, so I decided to check out there. I reached the doorway and saw her standing in the grass with her back to me.

She lifted her hand in the air and chucked something across the yard. Felix took off in hot pursuit. He found the object and ran back to her. She held her hand out to him, palm up, and he released a blue ball in to her hand. She then leaned over and kissed his head, then stood up and lifted her arm. Felix froze and stared at the ball in her hand. After a few seconds she let it fly again. He took off once more. They did this routine several more times. The intent look on that dogs face as he waited for her to let the ball go, was amazing, so focused. After a few rounds, she got down on her knees and started to wrestle with him. He barked and jumped around her. Then she laid down on the grass and he licked her face as she giggled.

I couldn't turn away. It was amazing the love that they shared. She was beautiful, even with her face scrunched up in laughter. Then she stopped him and got back to her knees and hugged him. At that moment I had to turn away. It was like a private moment just for them. I walked back into the crowed house, and couldn't seem to get the smile off my face. _What's happening to me? Why do I feel this way?_

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post. Props to me i got a new job. So i will post again some time this weekend. Luv u all.**

**Reviews loved and wanted. Jojo**


	7. Chapter 6

**Okay guys. i need your help. I am not familiar with colleges. I do know that i don't want my characters to be in Washington, Chicago, or Arizona. But i would like them to be in a state that is in the middle of the US, equal distance between Washington and Illinois. At first i was thinking California, but i wanted some winter. So please think of a state that gets warm in the summer, but will snow lightly in the winter. And let me know of the names of the colleges in those states.**

**Chapter 6**

Baby Steps

Bella

Tuesday and Wednesday went by rather well, until Wednesday night. I was about to sit down to dinner with the girls, when Felix gave me the signal. I quickly got to my hands and knees and laid flat on the floor. By the time Felix got on my legs, I felt the room disappear. When I came to, Alice had my head in her lap and she was petting my hair. She smiled at me, and I nodded my head to let her know I was okay. I brought my hand down to Felix's head and petted him. I heard his tail thumping on the hard wood. After a few more minutes I got up and went to eat.

Thursday morning, Alice, Rose, and I had a free morning. So we all decided to go to Home Depot to pick out a color for the house. Alice had talked the guys into getting up earlier on Saturday to help us paint. After an hour in the paint department, we finally agreed on white, with royal blue trim, and a red door. Thankfully we had help from this pretty blond woman. She just cooed over Felix, and she had great taste. Her name was Christy, which fit her nicely.

Friday at lunch was interesting. As Felix and I approach our bench, I caught sight of Edward a few benches down. He had sunglass on his face and he was leaning back, basking in the sun. _Yummy!! _I pulled out my salad and Felix's turkey sandwich. We ate silently as I took quick glance every few minutes in his direction. He didn't move much, just a twitch or a scratch. _God is he gorgeous!!_

"Hey sweaty." A big voice boomed next to me. I jumped and turned to see Emmett standing over me. He was laughing at my reaction. He slowly took a seat next to me, and leaned in to give me a peck on the cheek.

"Sorry I scared you. You seemed to be preoccupied." He chuckled. He wrapped one of his big arms around my waist and gave me a squeeze.

"It's ok, just warn me next time." I leaned my head in to rest on his shoulder. Em was my big brother, no matter what anyone said. He is only a year older than me, but that didn't stop us from being close.

"You know, he is a really nice guy. And he is really sorry about what happened." _So my glances weren't so subtle._ I gave a heavy sigh into his shoulder.

"Well, I still don't know him very well. And he is going to have to do a lot to get on my good graces." Emmett chuckled and nodded his head at me.

"Well, we will all be over tomorrow, so maybe you could at least try to be civil." He squeezed me again.

"I am civil." I punched him in the gut. _OW!!_ He just roared laughing.

We sat there until it was time to go. When I got home that night, everything was normal. The four of us went to bed early, so we could get a good start in the morning. I woke to the smell of coffee, and donuts. When I walked out of my room, Alice was dancing around the kitchen and humming.

"How can you be so chipper this early in the morning?" I asked her, followed by a yawn. She just giggled and shrugged her shoulders. I let Felix out the back door, and then sat at the table with my coffee and donuts. A few minutes later Rose came out with her hair in a big bushy blond ponytail, light wash jeans and a white tank top. She yawned and waved at me before taking coffee and a donut for herself.

Soon after I got dressed I heard Felix barking in the back yard. "Boys are here." Alice squealed. I started to feel excited, and energized. I bounced out of my room and into the living room. _Wow, Alice is really rubbing off on me. _

I made myself slow down and wait for Alice and Rose to go out first. When I reached the front door, Edward was still standing by the jeep. When he looked up at me, my heart skipped. My feet started moving before my brain caught up. It was like my body wanted to be near him. Like my heart wanted to be near him.

**So just an FYI. Christy (the woman at Home Depot) is my aunt. She actually does work there. She use to be in the paint department but now she is in flooring. i get me creative jucies from her. She has an eye for color and design. I love her like a second mother. So this chapter is dedicated to her. Love you CrisCris.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Sorry it was such a short chapter. Don't worry there will be longer ones comming. Luv ya.**

**Reviews Reviews Reviews.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I wan to give a big thanks to Night Orchid. You rock, thanks for the info. I want to say i love this chapter. The beginging and end show my humor. Emmett and jazz give edward a hard time. I hope you find it as funny as i wanted it to be. Love you all.**

Chapter 7

Getting to know you!

Edward

Tell me again why I agreed to get up early on a Saturday morning, just to do manual labor. _Oh yeah, because I'm a sap! _Emmett's alarm clock was screaming at me from across the room. So far he made no attempt to turn it off. After a few more minutes I decided to take matters into my own hands. I reached down to the floor and found one of my snickers. Emmett's head was in clear view. I flung my shoe. _Bull's eye!!_ He jumped, looked around and then reached over and turned the damn clock off. _Finally! _I plowed my face back into my pillow and groaned. I heard his bed creak, and then a whooshing sound right before something hard collided with my head.

"Dick!" He chuckled.

"Prick!" I yelled into my pillow. My head was throbbing. _Note to self: Never play shoe war in the morning with an oversized football player!_

I dragged my butt out of bed, while still asking myself why I was doing this. And then the answer came to me…to see her. _Why? She hates me!_ Even so, she is nice to look at. When I got to the bathroom, I looked in the mirror. To my surprise I was smiling. Maybe today I could try to get her to like me, at least as a friend.

Jasper and I climbed into Emmett's jeep. When we got to the house, Alice came running out the door and bounced into Jasper's arms. He kissed her and they walked toward the back yard. Rosalie came out next, basically doing the same thing. Then Bella stepped out onto the stairs. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail. She had on a light blue tank top and jean shorts. _Wow! Cute!_ I absently started to walk up to the house, and surprisingly she started to stride towards me. _Maybe I should take the opportunity to apologize again._

"Hi." I said to her when we had a few feet between us.

"Good morning." She said lightly.

"Look I want to apologize again for.." Her hand came up, palm forward, halting my words. _Oh crap!_

"Look, you have already apologized to me, and I except it. Now its my turn to apologize for my rude behavior towards you at the party." She had a sweet little smile on the corner of her mouth. _Didn't see that coming._

"Oh…um okay." Was all I could say. _Stupid speak!_

"Why don't we start over?" Her hand came down and she offered it to me. So I took it. Her hand was soft, warm, and fragile. _What is that tingling sensation in my neck?_

"Bell Swan." She smiled and blushed.

"Edward Mason...the second." She giggled at my introduction. _God is she cute!_

"Well, there is someone else I want you to meet. Follow me." She turned and headed for the back gate. I could hear the gang talking and moving things around. As we rounded the back of the house, they all came into view. They had tarps and rollers and paint cans spread out next to the house. Emmett was knelt down petting Felix.

I heard Bella make two short whistles. Felix's head snapped to the sound and took off towards us. He came to a stop at her feet.

"Edward, this is Felix." A huge smile spread across her fast. She knelt down and kissed his nose. "Say hi to Edward, Felix." She giggled when he licked her chin.

I knelt down beside her and slowly reached my hand out to Felix. His head turned to my movement, and I stopped my approach. He sniffed my fingers and then licked them. So I continued my movement. I stroked the top of his big head and then his ears.

"Hi Felix, sorry I stepped on you the other day." I heard Bella snort.

The rest of the day went rather well. It didn't take us long to get the whole house bright white. Alice ordered us several pizzas. We sat around in the back yard eating and chatting. At one point Jasper got up and started to toss the ball around for Felix. Bella happily sat back and watch them play.

"Hey why don't we go see a movie tonight?" Emmett asked while stuffing his fifth slice of pizza in his mouth.

"That sounds great." The pixie bounced in her spot on the grass, making Jasper chuckle.

"Ok. Bella you want to come?" Rosalie turned to her.

"No, I need to work on my English assignment." She replied.

"Oh really. You know Eddie needs some help with his Lit class. Maybe you could help him out." Em had a huge smirk on his face and he winked at me. _I want to disappear. Why is he doing this?_

"Really, well I've been looking for a study partner." Bella smiled at me. "If …you're interested." She blushed and turned away. _So cute!_

"Um...well sure, I guess." _Gulp!_

"Ok, well we could start tonight, while they are at the movies. Unless you wanted to go with them." She still wasn't looking at me. _Is she nervous! Hell, I'm nervous!_

"Sure, that sounds great." _What am I doing?_ _Wait that means we would be alone all night! _A very erotic image came into my mind at that moment. _No stupid! Study ONLY!_

"Great!" Alice shot up and bounced to Rosalie's side. "Well you boy's should go get cleaned up and meet us back here at five. That should give us plenty of time to get pretty." She turned to Jasper and Emmett. "Oh, and you better buy us dinner while were out." Rosalie nodded her head in agreement and gave Em the evil eye.

We all got up and started to clean things up quickly. Once we were done, Jasper, Em and I were riding back to our dorm.

"So you're going to study with my cousin?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence.

"I guess that's the plan." I didn't look at him.

"Edward, I like you. But if you hurt my cousin, I'll break you." He gave me a devilish grin.

"Hey this was your idea. You brought it up. If you not comfortable with me studying with your cousin, you should have said something sooner." I had my hands up in the air and finally looked at him.

"Oh I have no problems with you studying with her." He replied.

"And I have no intentions of doing anything other than that." My voice got a little higher there at the end. Emmett nodded his head, affectively making his point.

I heard a strange noise coming from the back seat. I turned around to see Jasper with his face in his hands, and his whole body shaking with his silent laughter. He glanced up at me, and I could see the tears in his eyes, and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Shut up." I mouthed to him. He let out a loud snort and plunged his face back into his hands. His body started to shake even more. _Punk! _

**Hey guys, where did all my good reviews go. It was going great. A lot of you added me to your favs and i thank you. But i love my feed back. It lets me know i'm doing a good job, and that you are enjoying it. So..........?????**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok here is the first chapter of the study scene. Hope you like it. Love you all.**

Chapter 8

Learning to learn!

Bella

I couldn't stop myself. The thought of spending more time with him was making me agree to spend the night alone with him. _Study my ass! How stupid can I be? What are we going to do all night? READ?_ The only guy I had ever been alone with was Emmett. And he doesn't count. My stomach was flying. I couldn't even relax in the shower. I wrapped myself in a towel, still cursing at myself, while I flung the door open, only to be met by a very angry blond.

"How could you agree to do anything with that punk!" Rosalie's arms were crossed over her chest and she was tapping her foot on the hardwood.

"I don't know. I just thought it would be interesting." I pushed past her and headed into my room. She was right on my heals.

"You don't even know him." She was beginning to sound like a mother.

"Not really, but we both know that Em would never let me hang out with anyone that he thought wasn't safe." I pulled my good dark wash jeans and a red shirt out of my dresser.

"Yes, but Emmett isn't very intelligent sometimes. You will be alone here with him. What if he tries something, or what if you have a…" I turned to her and raised my hand, stopping her rant.

"Look, _mom_, I appreciate what you're doing. But I am a big girl. Do you expect me to never have any guy friends other than Jazz?" She shook her head and looked at the floor. "I know what he did earlier was stupid, but it was also an accident, which he has apologized several times for. I just want to give him a chance to be a really good friend to me. At the moment I don't expect anything else from him."

"Ok, but if he tries anything, you kick him in the balls." She smiled at me.

"Don't worry, last time someone tried to do something to me, Felix gave them a piece of his mind." She laughed, then turned and left my room. I had gotten to know Rosalie over the years, as she was dating Emmett. She can be really sweet, and then… she can scare me. But if they get married, I couldn't ask for a better cousin-in-law.

I got dressed and decided to do something drastic. I went to Alice's room and found her in front of her mirror.

"Hey Alice, do you think you have time to blow dry my hair." I smiled at her in the mirror. She squealed and jumped at me. She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down into a small pink chair she kept in her bathroom.

"So are you excited to have your first study date?" She started to brush out my hair.

"Yeah. But I'm a little nervous though. Maybe I should have asked him to study with me at school." I blushed and looked at the floor.

"Oh don't worry. Just relax and be yourself. Try to have a normal conversation with him. Before you know it, you'll be talking about all kinds of stuff. You may even have a lot in common." I shrugged my shoulder, and she turned on the blow dryer. It only took her forty minutes to blow out my hair. Then she pinned some of it back off my face.

"Thanks Alice, you're awesome." She kissed my cheek and went back to her primping.

The girls were busy getting ready, affectively leaving me alone to think, A LOT. _Where should we study?_ If we did it at the table it would be formal. If we did it on the couch it would be comfortable. _Or there is always my room…No stop that! _Maybe I should just let him chose.

When five came around, I was startled by a loud knock at the door. Felix jumped up and ran to the door barking. I opened the door only to be met by Emmett and Jasper grinning at me. I looked past them just in time to see Edward getting out of a cute silver Volvo. _Well, he has good tastes in cars! _Em and Jazz walked in past me, both giving me a wink as they did. _They are not going to make this easy for me, are they!_

Edward came jogging up the stairs with his book bag slung over his shoulder. He smiled at me when he reached the door. I smiled back and waved him in. _God his eyes amazing!_

"Thanks for doing this for me, I suck at English Lit." He smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Don't thank me until after we are done and you actually learn something." I smiled at him. He let out a short laugh and moved into the living room, placing his bag in my favorite chair.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok, i have some bad news. i have been so busy with work that i have not been able to right the next few chapters. BUT i have something for my loyal readers. i have another story i have been working on. It is NOT a fanfiction so i cant post it. But if you send me your email addressed i will send this story to you. I have about twenty or so chapters written so it will last you all a while. please double check your addresses when you send them to me. **

**I hope you all like this chapter and i hope to hear from you soon. Love you all.**

Chapter 9

The past is the past

Edward

I was actually relieved when the gang finally left. Jasper kept smiling at me, and Rosalie was giving me the evil eye. When the door closed behind them, I turned to look at Bella. She was trying very hard not to look at me, and playing with a strand of her hair. _Great, this night is going to be awkward! But her hair does look really good!_

"Um…so where do you want to study?" She spoke without looking at me.

"Well the table will be fine, unless…" My hand motioned to the couch.

"Sure the table is fine." She pulled out a chair and sat down. She started to move her books, placing them around the table. I grabbed my bag, and walked over to the table, pulling out my book and notebook. I sat down in a chair across from her. She looked up and smiled at me.

"So what do you need help on?"

"Well, everything really. But we could start with whatever the lectures were this week." I felt my face flush with my embarrassment. She laughed and opened one of her books.

"I've heard that people either love English Lit or hate it!"

"You?" I asked.

"I love it. I want to be a writer." She giggled and blushed. _So cute!_

"Well, I do like to read, so let me know when you get published." I smiled at her. She laughed.

The next two hours went by rather well. She knew so much, and I could tell she had a passion for literature and language. I actually learned a lot from her. She was easy to talk to and I quickly felt comfortable with her. Though sometimes I was having a hard time paying attention to her speak, because her lips were so captivating. She finally closed her book around seven and got up from the table.

"Are you hungry?" She asked as she headed to the kitchen area.

"Yeah I could eat." Actually, I was starving. "You want to order out?"

"No I can make us some eggs and bacon. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." I walked to the kitchen and pulled out a stool at the bar and sat down. She started moving around the kitchen, taking out pans, utensils and cooking spray. When she went to the frig, she bent down to collect more items. _Wow, nice jeans!_

"Would you like a coke?" She asked with her head still in the frig. _God, she could stay like that all day! Stop staring before she sees you stupid!_

"Sure." _Gulp!_

"So what's your major?" She asked as she handed me a can, finally in a better position. _Sort of!_

"Computer Information Technology." Her eyes got wide and she chuckled. "What?"

"Well that just explains why you're not thrilled about English Lit." She laughed and I had to laugh with her. It didn't take her long to make the food, including toast. We stayed at the bar. She would toss Felix a piece of her egg every now and then.

"So are your parents thrilled about you being here? Or do they miss you to much to be thrilled?" I turned to her as I asked. Her smile slowly faded away and she turned her face to her plate. _Oh gad what did I say?_

"My mother…She died when I was ten, in a car accident." She pushed her food around with her fork slowly. "I only see my dad on certain holidays."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried." I felt stupid.

"Its ok. When my mother died, Emmett's parents took me in. My mom and his mom are sisters. Esme reminds me so much of my mother. I love my aunt and uncle with my whole heart. They are amazing people." She smiled a little, and then looked up at me. I could see the pain in her eyes. I needed to say something to make her feel better, to make her feel like she wasn't alone.

"My mother died when I was twelve. And my father and I …we were never able to get close. We have a very…business like relationship." I smiled at her, and she nodded her head. I think she understood me.

We quickly changed the subject. I kicked myself the rest of the night for upsetting her, but she seemed okay. She would look up at me and smile every now and then. I had to give her credit for being so strong, for living with all the things that have happened to her over the years. She is an amazing girl. _And I think I like her!_

"Well computer boy." She smirked. "Ready to get back to learning?"

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**FYI i have also been working on another fanfiction. once i get a few chapters typed up i will post it. So keep sending me love.**


End file.
